<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Kisses by AngellTheNinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018726">Light Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth'>AngellTheNinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Mornings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little morning fluff fic about married Lumity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second half of season 1 is almost here! Are you as hyped as I am?!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity woke up with the warm light of the sun shining on her face trough the window. It seemed like it wasn’t too late in the day. She usually liked to wake up early, get a head start on her day. However there were some days where she preferred to stay in bed.</p><p>This was one of those days.</p><p>As she woke up more she could feel little kisses on her neck causing her to giggle.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>What she got in response was a hum and more kisses.</p><p>“Luz, stop that.” Amity giggled again as she turned around to see her wife grinning like a fool.</p><p>“I though you like it when I do that.” Luz looked down at Amity who rolled her eyes but was smiling still.</p><p>“I do like it.” Amity said running her hand trough Luz’s hair, it grew longer over the years. Not too long but enough for Luz to make a short, little pony tail. “It’s a problem because I like it, makes me wanna stay in bed longer.”</p><p>“Well its the weekend, we don’t have to go teach tomorrow. We can stay in bed all day.” Luz said with a wink.</p><p>Blushing Amity looked away, “As much as I’d love that, we have guests coming later.”</p><p>“Later being the key word. Willow and Gus won’t be here until the afternoon.”</p><p>“We still need to get things done before that, now come on get up human.” Amity pushed Luz away from her as she was just about to dive into a kiss.</p><p>“You’re no fun. I wanna get a divorce.” Luz watched as her wife made her way to the closet, picking out an outfit. Her hair flowed behind her, it was almost as long as Lilith’s now.</p><p>Amity laughed at her remark, “You’re the one who asked me to marry you. Now you have to live with it forever.”</p><p>“Oh no! The horror!” Luz laughed as she pretended to faint from fear.</p><p>Amity chucked at her wife’s antics. She found them strange and annoying when they were kids, but now she loved everything about them.</p><p>As she watched Amity get dressed Luz slowly made her way out of bed to get dressed herself.</p><p>“Do you think I should die my hair again, the roots are showing a bit too much.”</p><p>Luz was in the middle of tying her hair when she looked at her wife looking at the mirror.</p><p>“I like it that way. It looks very badass. Not that you’re not always badass.” Luz said as she tied her hair and walked over to Amity.</p><p>“You have such a way with words.” Amity smiled as she felt Luz’s arms wrap around her.</p><p>Luz chuckled, “My way with words was just one of the many things that made you fall for me when we were still students.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that love.”</p><p>Amity turned around and gave Luz a peck on the lips before skipping out the door of their bedroom, “Come on you dork, lets make something to eat.”</p><p>Luz smiled and let out a happy sigh, honestly she must be the luckiest human in the universe. When she finished getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen where Amity was getting stuff ready for breakfast.</p><p>“Bacon and eggs, the best breakfast humans ever invented.”</p><p>“Your kind is really easy to please. Or... maybe its just you.” Amity smiled as she turned to see Luz frowning.</p><p>“I don’t know if that was an insult or not.” Luz pouted but despite that she still hugged Amity tight.</p><p>It seems that Luz was extra clingy but Amity didn’t mind. She enjoyed being close to Luz when ever they could. They both worked Hexside now that they were adults, Luz was a teacher while Amity was the new principal.</p><p>Breakfast was quiet but still enjoyable. They didn’t mind the silence, just being in each others company, in their home was enough. After breakfast Amity planned on doing some work around the house but Luz had other plans. She lifted Amity abruptly earning a yelp from the green haired woman.</p><p>“Luz! Put me down!” Amity tried to sound angry but she laughed which only made Luz laugh with her. Luz walked to their couch and set Amity down with her hovering over the green haired witch, grinning like a fool.</p><p>Amity smiled up at her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her down into a tight hug which Luz returned.</p><p>“Do you regret staying here instead of the human world?” Amity asked as she ran her hands trough Luz’s hair.</p><p>“You’re really asking me that? Of course I don’t.” Luz gave Amity a peck on the lips, “Besides its not like I can’t ever visit.”</p><p>Amity hummed in response, “I would have gone with you if you wanted to live there you know.”</p><p>“I know love.” Luz kissed Amity’s neck lightly making her wife chuckle.</p><p>“You’re trying to distract me aren’t you?”</p><p>Luz laughed and got up, looking down at her wife. She knew Amity loved cuddling just as much as she did, Amity just had a harder time admitting it. But Luz found that cute, that even after years of being together Amity could still try to put up a tough front.</p><p>“I told you, I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before we get company.”</p><p>Amity sighed but wrapped her arms around Luz. Its true they had a lot more time until Willow and Gus came over. And while she was the one who got them out of bed in the first place she was really tempted to dragging Luz back to their bed and cuddling. Although cuddling on the couch was also enjoyable. Anything with Luz was enjoyable.</p><p>“I suppose we can stay here for a few more minutes.”</p><p>Amity felt Luz smiling against her neck, “I knew you would come around love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://angelltheninth.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for complete randomness and occasional fanart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>